Adventures in Cackle's academy
by ivanna.herrera
Summary: 2017 series. Cackle s academy have a lot of history but also a lot of fun.
1. Friendship is everything

"Can you belive she just return Tabby?" Mildred giggled as she caressed her cat.

"I wonder why did Tabby not get in torubles" Ednid said thinking about the mess they did trying to do not let the mouse go away "For our fault"

"Anyways, at least he is okay" Maud said trying to change the subject "Also Ms Hardbroom seem to be calm and happy"

"Well, she had reconcile with her bestfriend" Mildred explained. "I better go and thank her"

"Well, she is more scary calm than angry" Maud comented as Mildred chearfully walked through the deputy director office "And I think that Millie is acting weird right now"

Meanwhile, Hecate Hardbroom was in her office checking some papers just before someone knocked her door. Usually Ms Hardbroom always hate when someone interrupt her in the door but this time she was in a good humor.

"Come in" Ms Hardbroom answered in a very calm and also cheerful tone.

"Hello again, Ms Hardbroom" Mildred said entering along with Tabby

"Oh, Hello again, Ms Hubble" Ms Hardbroom said smiling "Something you need?"

"I was going to thank you for returning Tabby" Mildred said before a cooker entered to the deputy director's office.

"Ms Hardbroom"She said desesperatly "Someone had taken Tabby away from the cat's room" Then she turned around to see Mildred and her cat "I supose you have stole it"

"Actually" Ms Hardbroom standed up "I took Tabby back to his owner. I supose that there is a problem. Do you mind to tell me?"

"N-no, Ms Hardbroom" The cooker said getting away

"Thanks for defending me" Mildred smiled

"Is the least I can do" Ms Hardbroom returned the smile "You have helping me to reconcile with my Best friend for life. So let's put this that I'm being generous with you for today. Enjoy it, tomorrow things are going to be as usual"

"Well, I'm glad to help" Mildred turned over before feeling Ms Hardbroom's hand stoping her to move away.

"Mildred, wait" She said in a calm tone. The girl turned over before getting an unexpected hug from Ms Hardbroom "Thank you. Never go to another school, I'm going to miss you"

"So do I" Mildred hugged her back. Then they stop their hug.

"Friendship is everything, Hubble" Ms. Hardbroom said "Don't forget it


	2. It's eagle feathers

"I think we got the spell, Maud" Enid said as she stopped mixing the possion "I hope we finally get a better grade."

"Well" Maud take a spoon and full it with the posion to the Little mouse "Let's see if it work. From Little to bigger you will grow with more bigger paws and bigger body I make this Little mouse grow bigger"

Nothing happen. Maud and Enid sighed just before looking that the posion did work and they have make the wrong possion too. It suppose to make the tiny Little mouse grow, don't make him a human!

"Why did this room is more smaller?" The now human mouse asked just before turning to look the girls "You have been spelling in me?"

"How did that happen?" Maud asked "Do you put all ingridients?"

"Yes I did. Leaves of the swanp, bat's saliva, the mouse hair, mushrooms and Phoenix feathers" Enid said before noticing a scolding look from Maud

"It's Eagle feathers, Enid" Maud scolded her "So we make a changing possion. We are goona be in serious problems if Ms Crackle sees him or worst if Ms Hardbroom finds him."

"Okay, now we have a really big reason to fear. I don't want to be in detention again with HB" Enid said before finding the now human mouse missing "Mau, I think we lost him"

"We need to get him, right now" Maud said as she run away with her friend. "where if he now?"

"Eni, Maud" Mildred find her best friends "how the possion is going?"

"For mistake Enid put Phoenix feathers" Maud said

"But it's Eagle feathers" Mildred said

"I know" Enid said "We actually turn accidentaly the mouse to a human. We need to find him befo-"

"HUBBLE, SPELLBODY AND NIGHTSHADE" Ms Hardbroom yelled

"Before that happen" Maud said as she and the others arrive to the kitchen before finding the now human mouse eating cheese and Ms Hardbroom staring at him in confusion

"She find him" Enid murmmured to her best friends, thankfully Ms Hardbroom didn't hear her

"Can you three explain me, who is he?" Ms Hardbroom crossed her arms

"He is Mr" Maud try to invent an excuse

"Squicks, yea Mr Squicks" Enid said as Ms Hardbroom raised an eye bow

"Our new science...teacher" Mildred added "Ms Crackle hired him"

"If Ms Crackle hired him, why she didn't tell me?" Ms Hardbroom crossed her arms not believing what the girls were telling her

"She was very busy" Maud said

"And asked me to tell you" Mildred added

"Uh, well" Ms Hardbroom said before turning to Mr Squicks and gret him "Nice to meet you. I'm Hecate Hardbroom, deputy Headmistress of Crackle's academy"

"Nice to meet you" Mr Squicks kissed her hand "Do you know where is more cheese?"

"Ehh, why don't you ask to a dinning witch" Ms Hardbroom said before turning back to the girls "I hope that you can show him his classroom. And I expect you to be in your best behavior" Then she snapped her fingers and disappear.

"That was close" Maud sighed "We gonna need help"

"We can ask Esmeralda" Mildred suggested

"Great idea, Millie" Maud smiled "But what will we gonna do with the lie we said to HB"

"We gonna find out, later" Enid said

"Girls" Mr Rowan entered "You supose to be in class right now"

"Oh, right" Enid said taking Mr Squicks' hand "Let's go, we later tell you about him"

"Bye" Maud and Mildred followed Enid as she left

"The school can be weird sometimes" Mr Rowan said as he ate a fly "But the snacks are fabulous."

The three Little witches guide the Mr Squicks to the classroom. Thankfully no one was comming until someone not very pleasent arrive.

"Who is him?" Ethel Hallow crossed her arms as Druzilla did the same

"Our new science teacher" Mildred said "Mr Squicks"

"So we have a new teacher and none of Ms Crackle or Ms Hardbroom told us?" Ethel said "I know that you have something behind him"

"Actually. Ms Crackle was very busy so she asked me to tell Ms Hardbroom that Mr Squicks is our new science teacher" Mildred said

"Really?" Ethel open her eyes confused by what was happening "So, he is our new teacher?"

"Yes , he is " Enid said "So...we gonna have a class with him"

"He is in a trial" Maud added "So perhaps we couldn't see him any more"

The class started. Mr squicks was explaing about big romos and cheese and also that cats can be dangerous. Ethel was suppecting something about the three best friends who were talking the whole class and decide to spy them.

"CAT" Mr Squick get hide after he found Tabby in the hall

"Tabby, please stay away from him. We are going to turn him back to his mouse form"

"So he is a mouse?" Ethel gave a wicked smile "Ms Hardbroom gonna have three girls in detention"

"Hello, girls" Esmeralda arrived smiling "So he is the new teacher?"

"Yes he is" Mildred smiled "uhm. Esmeralda. We are studying transformations to make animals humans, so you know the way to make a mouse turn back to normal if someone accidently makes him human"

"Well, I supose that your example the person put Phoenix's feathers instead of Eagle's ones" Esmeralda said

"so everyone is remidning me that" Enid thought

"Well, you gonna need to said bigger to Little make this human Little. But make a posion first. Use the now human mouse hair, frog's tongue, ogre's ears and cocodrile's tears" Esmeralda explained "If there other thing that you need, you can tell"

"Thanks, Esmeralda" Maud smiled before noticing that Mr Squicks scaped "So one of us need to make the posion and the other two catch the mouse"

"I gonna make the posion" Mildred said "You go and catch the mouse"

"If you are able to stop me" Ethel said as she went for the mouse.

"Get a lot of cheese, Enid" Maud said "I'm going for the mouse"

Thankfully the girls catch Mr Squicks with the cheese and turn him back to normal. Just in time when Ms Harbroom and Ethel arrived.

"Can you three explain me the reason of why my office is filled with cheese?" Ms Hardbroom asked

"And where's is the new teacher?" Ethel added

"Wait what?"" Ms Hardbroom looked the girls

"Ehh" Enid said "It was Ethel's idea"Then the three girls scaped.

"I see you in detention, Ms Hallow" Ms Harbroom said

"But they turn a mouse into a human" Ethel protested

"GIRLS" Ms Hardbroom teletransported the girls

"It's Eagle feathers, I know" Enid said making the superior confuse

"Wait?" Mildred looked around and find that the other mistaken posion was in the floor and other animals where missing "I think that there are other human-animals here"

"Don't yo-" Ms Hardbroom looked around before the others ran away "They are going to be in detention after they clean all this."


	3. Tutoring

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"MS HUBBLE" Ms Hardbroom appeared in the possion room seeing the girl "I expect you to clean all this mess."

"I will, Ms Hardbroom, I will" Mildred sighed as her superior disappear "Tabby, do you think I will get this possion right? Tabby just looked at her.

The dinner came. The three bestfriends sat together as always. But then Ethel Hallow and Druzilla set along with them. When she sats along with them, usually it was for mocking Mildred Hallow.

"What do you want now, Ethel?" Enid asked to the blond

"I just want to sit here. Of course that I hadn't ruin the most simple possion like you did" Ethel laughed as Druzilla joined. "Oh wait, it's easy for advanced witches."

"Leave us alone" Maud said "We could teach Mildred that possion but the celebration."

"What celebration?" Mildred asked

"A very old celebration that some witches, like us, celebrate" Ethel said "I could teach you the possion. But do I like you? And the celebration of course. Esmeralda will be busy too. I gonna see you failing"

"She will not" Enid said "We gonna help her to find a tutor"

"Have luck with that" Ethel laughed

"Don't worry, Millie" Maud said "Perhaps Ms Krat or Mr Rowan can help you"

The next day, the girls made a list of their teachers who can help us. Sadly most of the list were busy with the celebration of which will be taken in two days.

"Sorry, Mildred dear" Ms Krat said trying to confort the girl "The Celebration. I believe there might be someone able to help you"

"Well, let's ask to Mr Rowan" Enid said "Only three teachers left. We might have luch with him."

The girls walked through the spell science room, where Mr Rowan was trying to eat a fly. When he finish he looked the girls and apologize to make them wait.

"something you need, little frog?" Mr Rowan asked cheerfully

"Well. I want to learn a possion, and I was hopping you could teach one of these days..to not be behind" Mildred said before looking Mr Rowan's smile fading

"I really want to help you, my dear" Mr Rowan sighed

"But the celebration" Mildred added "Thanks anyways"

"Don't worry, I know there might be someone who can help you. Perhaps Ms Drill, or Ms Crackle or even HB" Mr Rowan said trying to look to the positive side

"Well, I don't think that HB...you know could help you" Enid whispered

"We can ask to Ms Drill or Ms Crackle" Maud said

"Thanks for trying to help" Mildred sighed

Then after lunch, they decide to ask Ms Drill. If she was busy for the same reason then they will ask to Ms Crackle, it was possible that she might be busy with the celebration but she at least could tell her if someone is able to help her.

"Ms Drill" Mildred touched the teacher's shoulder

"Oh, Mildred" Ms Drill smiled "Something that you need?"

"Learning a possion" Mildred said

"Is in these days?" Ms Drill asked her

"You are going to be busy with the celebration too, aren't you?" Mildred said

"Oh. Well, you can ask to Ms HB perhaps" Ms Drill said before looking the girl scared face "I totally understand that reaction. I also will have that too."

"Well, I have one last option" Mildred said "Thanks anyways"

"She will not ask HB, right?" Ms Drill told herself

Of course that Mildred didn't have the bravery to knock again in Ms Hardbroom office and ask her something, she probably might be busy for that day too. Mildred knocked the headmistress office, who gret her and let her in.

"I supose you are going to ask me about if I can teach you about a hard possion that you want to know" Ms Crackle said as Mildred nodded "I have seeing you and your friends asking some teachers the same question"

"I believe you are going to be busy too" Mildred said in a sad tone

"Indeed" Ms Crackle sweetly caressed Mildred's back

"I have been asking every teacher in the school" Mildred sighed

"Not every teacher" Ms Crackle said "I know someone who don't celebrate the day and also is a exellent tutor and you never ask the same question"

"Don't you mean?" Mildred open her eyes

"Ms Hardbroom have been wondering why you hadn't asked her to tutoring you before she realice that...she can be very harsh" Ms Crackle told her " She is an exellecent tutor. Don't be afraid to ask her."

"Thank you, Ms Crackle" Mildred said as she return to her clases

"You gotta' have to be kidding me, Millie" Enid said "Asking HB?"

"It's my only option" Mildred said as she ate "Ms Crackle told me to asked her after dinner."

"Which is after this" Maud said " I hope she will not turn you into Stone"

"she is not medusa" Mildred said before murmmuring "Perhaps worse".

After dinner. Mildred, in her pijamas, walked with Tabby through the fearful deputy headmisstress office. She took a big breath before knocking the door and then feel the air into the other side.

"I have been expecting you" Ms Hardbroom said, she was using her pijamas and also her hair was laid down as every night. "You may enter"

"Hm. Thank you, Ms Hardbroom" Mildred sat in a char as her superior sat in her sit "I believe you already know my question"

"I have hear it from every teacher around here" She said firmly "I suppose that you took me as your last option"

"I'm ver-" But the she interrupt her.

"I understand that I'm a very harsh and strict educator" she said standing up "But I have been teaching to exellent students and also...disasters like your beginnings."

"So...It's a no?" Mildred asked

"I have not finsih yet, Ms Hubble" Ms Hardbroom said waking around her desk "So I hope that you are not going to be late tommorrow after class. Be puntual, and follow every direction I gave you, understood?"

"Yes, Ms Hardbroom" Mildred said "I'm not going to be late"

"I expect that" Ms Hardbroom said "You are dismiss"

The next day Mildred prepare herself for the big deal she will have, being looked some hours with Ms Hardbroom watching every step she make. She felt like that will be a very long day.

"No way." Enid said shocked

"I know" Mildred sighed "It was more scary being alone with her for five minutes in her office"

"I know you are going to survive. She can't kill you" Maud said before noticing that the same person was being her.

"Do you want to be in detention with me, Ms Spellbody?" Ms Hardbroom asked

"No, Ms Hardbroom" Maud said

"So be respectful" she said before turnning to Mildred "I will expect you after class."

"I will." Mildred said before looking the supirior walk away. "I hope I will be doing just enought to her"

After her clases. Mildred walked throught te possion room just to find Ms Hardbroom wating for her. She was wishing to get in time.

"You have been in time, Ms Hubble" Ms Hardbroom said before making a gesture to Mildred to sat down in a table with all ingridients. Mildred sat. "Let's start with the right posture"

"Right posture?" Mildred looked confuse to Ms Hardbroom before she make Mildred sit firmly.

"Every good witch always is in a firm posture." Ms Hardbroom said "Now you may take the spoon and place it in the caldron"

"Okay" Mildred followed the instruction "What is next?

"Adding the swamp water in slow motions" Ms Hardbroom said as Mildred obeyed "Good. Now add some smelly mushrooms. Now start to spin the spoon in the cauldron while you adding the cold magma rock powder. Great, now add the sonñadora leaves. Perhaps you might add too much. Now the unicorn hair. Add some slug's eggs,and then add just one Little portion of bat's saliva. Great, now you may stop moving the spoon and step back"

"Why I wo-" Then another explosión appeared making a mess what Ms Hardbroom cleaned with magic "I have fail, right?

"Yes you did" Ms Hardbroom said "You have been moving to fast the spoon and too fast the swamp water. Too much unicorn's hair and soñadora leaves. Also you was too close and a hair from yours might fell into the possion. But you have did a very good job in the other things"

"So what's next?" Mildred asked

"We are going to do it again" Ms Hardbroom said "But this time I'm going to correct you. This was just a trial of your mistakes"

"I'm ready" Mildred said

"You are in a good posture" Ms Hardbroom said "Good to remember the spoon in the caudron. Now add the water"

"In slow motion" Mildred said before Ms Hardbroom placed her hands on her hands and move slowy more closely to the cauldron and lower the heigh.

"The distance is importan" Ms Hardbroom said. "Now add the smelly mushrooms"

"Okay" Mildred took some mushrooms before being stopped by her tutor who took some and place it back where it belong.

"With three will be fine, remember to calculate the portions" Ms Hardbroom said "Now start to spin the spoon slowly" then she took the girl's hand which had the spoon and start to slow it down. What is next"

"Add the cold magma rock powder" Mildred said as she add it "In not so big proportions"

"Exactly" Ms Hardbroom smiled "Then you add?

"Add some soñadora leaves" Mildred as she add it

"Then?"

"Unicorn hair, not too much"

"After you add it, what is next?

"Add some slug's eggs" Mildred was about to add those before her tutor took her hand and slowly place them into the cauldron.

"Remember to place things not so fast or slow" She said "Now?

"Add some Bat's saliva" Mildred said as she added and stepped back just befoe a Little explosion appeared. "It didn't work"

"What do you think you did wrong?" Ms Hardbroom asked her

"Perhaps I added too much saliva and powder" Mildred sai

Then reapeated the same process over and over again fixing some mistakes. Ms Hardbroom did help her but also let Mildred to find her own mistakes. Suddenly the possion work.

"Finally" Mildred said as she watched the Fireworks "It work"

"Now, try it alone" Ms Hardbroom said "I'm gonna watch you."

"I'm going to do my best" Mildred sighed as she start to work in the possion before it worked " I did it"

"Congratulations, Ms Hubble" Ms Hardbroom said smiling at the girl

"Thanks for tutoring me" Mildred smiled.

 ** _I love Mildred and HB interactions. Also I'm loving to write bonding stories._**

 ** _PS: I'm not a hippsquick shipper._**


End file.
